Michelle and Jesse's love problems
by RandomUser2
Summary: Michelle has a crush and Jesse is at breaking point with Becky.
1. Chapter 1

It is in Michelle's class she has just turned 9 but she did not have a happy birthday. She had a birthday party but every one of her friends were still dating the people from the valentine party at her school but she and Teddy decided to be just friends. Ever since then they have had an awkward silence around eachover, when her class got some golden time she started to draw with her friends she accidently wrote Teddy on the paper.

(At home)

"Dj, Dj im confused what do i do" Michelle yelled runnning into the living room,

"Whats up Michelle" Dj asked she knelt down to her sister.

"Well, when it was golden time me and my friends were drawing i started drawing a horse and i wrote Teddy by mistake, i also get really quiet around him," Michelle said confused.

"Awww, you know what this means don't you michelle" Dj said smiling. Kimmy was behind conused,

"no what," Michelle said confused.

"Its so obvious tell her Dj", Kimmy said pretending to understand.

"You have a crush on Teddy," Dj said tutting at Kimmy.

"I can't have a crush on him we went out before it didn't work out remember," michelle said.

"Face it kid you are having a little crush on Teddy", Kimmy said making kissy noises.

"Kimmy!" Dj said annoyed,

"i cant have a crush on Teddy i cant" Michelle said worried about losing a good friendship with Teddy.

"What cant you do" Stephanie asked walking in the door.

"Michelle has her first crush with her ex-boyfriend Teddy," Dj said standing up.

"AWWW you have a crush on Teddy thats sweet," Stephanie said looking down at michelle

"come on comet time to walk you" said danny with comet walking through to the living room

"Hey what you all doing in here?" danny asked curiously,

"we're trying to convince Michelle to ask back out Teddy because she has her first crush on him," said Stephanie stroking comet whilst she's explaining,

"your first crush oh my baby your growing up Michelle when did you start liking him" Danny said smiling at her,

"i dunno" Michelle said uncomfortably.

"She said she relised when she accidently wrote teddy on her paper during golden time," said Dj,

"She's in love kissy kissy kissy" said Kimmy making kissing noises.

"Kimmy dont be mean" said Danny annoyed,

"Sorry mr T, but its sooo sweet" said Kimmy sarcasticly.

"Kimmy, atleast she has a chance with her crush", said Stephanie Kimmy scolded.

"Come on boys time to go," said Becky entering the room with Jesse, Nikki and Alex,

"hey what's everyone standing around for," said jesse,

"trying to tell Michelle to land the moves on her ex Teddy," said kimmy.

"Kimmy go home," said Jesse bitterly, at the same time Joey entered the room writing down new jokes for one of his gigs.

"Hey why are you guys all in here" said Joey stopping writing,

"trying to persuade Michelle to ask back out Teddy," said Stephanie.

"Gosh is nothing secret in this house, i'm out of later dudes" said Michelle stomping up to her room with her hands on her hips.

She stopped at the top of the stairs " but if you remember correctly i had a crush before on steve but it didnt work out im not going through that again," Michelle said then turned up stairs.

(The next day at school)

"Teddy, Teddy we need to talk it's very important," Michelle said with a very serious look on her face,

Teddy walked away from his friends and went to talk with michelle in private "whats up Michelle?" asked Teddy curiously.

"I know we agreed to be friends but i cant stop thinking about you and i, i, i... i have a crush on you" said Michelle very embarassed,

"i would love to try again but, there are all those rules remember" Teddy said trying to spare Michelles feelings.

"Oh yer hmmm." said Michelle,

"but, because you shared your secret with me i'll share my secret with you," Teddy said trying to cheer Michelle up,

"i suppose," said Michelle disappointed.

"I kinda have a little crush on you too, if only they didnt have all those rules about how couples are suppose to do," Teddy said disappointed.

"Yer, HEY who says we have to follow the rules i mean we dont follow many things i mean remember in pre-school" said Michelle with an idea in her head,

"ha yer you got pulled out for pinching i supose we dont have to follow the rules," Teddy said agreeing,

"yes, after school you can call me and i'll invite you over then we could.." Michelle said accidently following the rules.

"Michelle!" said Teddy,

"oh right sorry," said Michelle.

(at home)

"excuse me!" said Jesse arguing with Becky again,

"why do you always have to argue with," Becky said arguing back.

"Well it's not like you agree with me 100% to not get into an arguement either," Jesse said, they were arguing about who was the most arguementative they had seemed to be argueing about everything lately,

"You guys are arguing again," said Stephanie, she went down stair to take comet for a walk.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" said Becky and Jesse together,

"how rude," Stephanie said walking through to the kitchen,

returning back to the argument becky said "why are you never happy with me,"

"because your never happy full stop," Jesse replied fuming.

"Fine i'll take the boys and get out of your life," Becky said upset,

"...If thats what you want, good," Jesse said sounding more up set than Becky.

"...I HATE YOU!" said Becky tears flowing down her cheeks as she ran upstairs, through to the kitchen Dj, Stephanie and Kimmy up against the door eavesdropping,

"oh god this is terrible," Stephanie said panicked,

"what do we do," Dj said thinking.

"We have to get uncle Jesse to change his mind," Stephanie said,

"How are you going to manage that it's not like you two can change his mind on your own," Kimmy said pointing out the down side.

"She's right he wont listen to us alone," Dj said, at that moment Michelle walked in the door with Danny,

"MICHELLE" said Stephanie so happy, Michelle is so close to her Uncle Jesse Stephanie hoped that she would know how to fix this.

"And Danny," Danny said in sarcastic terms,

"Sorry Dad we just really need Michelle's help," Dj said trying to spare her Dad's feelings, as danny left the room Michelle turned to her sister and said,

"Whats up," she was still gleaming about her day.

"Uncle Jesse and aunt Becky are having an arguement and Becky said she'd leave we need your help to get them back together and we need to change uncle Jesse's mind," said Stephanie hopefully.

"Oh well we dont just need to change uncle Jesse's mind we have to change aunt becky's aswell but we need to bring back someone from the past to make them change thier minds," Michelle said already having an idea in her head.

"Like who" said Dj asked curiously,

"One of uncle jesse's ex-grilfriends who still wants him back it'll show him he dosent want to move on from aunt Becky, and some one who didnt agree with aunt Becky to marry uncle Jesse but has changed thier mind to change her's," Michelle said.

"HER DAD," Stephanie and Dj said together, then Michelle started to laugh,

"what up squirt," Kimmy asked curiously, Stephanie and Dj were also quite curious of why she was laughing aswell.

"you guys are asking the advice of a 8-year old," Michelle said,

"yes because you know uncle Jesse the best," Stephanie said.

"Ok, well im going up to my room," said Michelle hummingvery happily,

"wait, how was school," Dj said wondering about her and Teddy.

"Yer did you land the moves on your man!" Kimmy said,

"i suppose," Michelle said happily.

"Ooooo," Kimmy, Stephanie and Dj said all together, Michelle smiled shyly then skipped off to her room.

(meanwhile in the attic)

"Come on boys we're leaving," Beck said with tears in her eyes still,

"with daddy?" Niki asked,

"no, daddy... Daddy is staying and we are leaving," Becky said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Does Daddy not want to go to grandma's?" Alex asked,

"honey we're not going to grandma's we're going to a hotel until i can work up enough money," Beck said explaining.

"Then what we going to do with money,"asked Niki pronoucing money wrong,

"we're going to buy a new house and move," Becky said still very upset,

"I like this house i like living here with Dj and Stephy and Michelle and Joey and Danny," said Alex with Niki agreeing.

"I'm sorry guy's but we are going to move," Becky said,

"OH ok is Daddy meeting us when we buy the house," Niki asked,

"no me Daddy is staying here we are leaving," said Becky.

(to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Becky and the boys kept arguing meanwhile Stephanie, Dj and Kimmy were planning to get Jesse's high school Girlfriend Carrie to try to win him back hopefully reminding him of his love of Becky.

"Good so that's a plan I will call Carrie to try to seduce Uncle Jesse knocking sense into him," Dj said, reaching in her long red bag that goes over her shoulder.

"OK, sounds like a plan," Stephanie said, grabbing her phone off the kitchen counter.

"Ok I stop your Aunt form leaving," said Kimmy, when she heard her taking the kids down stairs.

"How?" Dj asked taping the number in her phone,

"I'll find a way," Kimmy said opening the door to the Living room.

(Upstairs in Michelle and Stephanie's room)

"Hello," said Michelle, sounding quite excited she was on the home phone plugged in her and Stephanie's room.

"Hello Michelle," said Teddy, through the phone.

"You haven't changed your mind have you!" said Michelle, she was worried at the tone of his voice it sounded too friendly.

"Of course I haven't!" he said, firmly

"Oh, good," Michelle said, even though he sounded quite harsh she was relieved he did not change his mind.

"Sorry I sounded so angry Michelle," Teddy said calmly.

"That's ok I quite liked it," she said, very sweetly.

"Huh?" Teddy said, extremely confused.

"Well, if you say it angrily that means you care we're together," Michelle said, beginning to get very shy, twisting her foot back and forth in red shoes, looking down and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"...Yes, I suppose I do then," Teddy said, using bigger words than usual trying to sound mature and responsible.

(Meanwhile down stairs)

"PERFECT!" Stephanie squealed, in excitement. Their plan was set Jesse's ex would be here soon, they just had to pray that Carrie would stick to the plan.

"Let's go help, Kimmy now then," Dj said walking towards the living room. In the living room Stephanie and Dj discovered Kimmy juggling their couch cushions.

"Deej, your just in time I think I was staring to bore your Aunt and her kids!" squealed Kimmy, dropping the cushion Becky, Nicky and Alex sitting on the couch possibly bored out of their brains, though Becky still with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok Gibbler we're ready now," Stephanie said picking up the cushions. As she did so there was two knocks on the door.

"Just on the mark! Uncle Jesse we need your help!" Dj yelled

"Oh no, I'm not sticking around to see him!" Becky insisted, now jumping up from the couch.

"Oh yes you are lady!" said Kimmy, harshly putting her hand on Becky's shoulder pushing her back down to sit.

"What, what, what's wrong is any one hurt," Jesse said in a hurry wiping tears from his eyes trying hard not to let Becky see them.

"We have a surprise for you two," Stephanie said, opening the door letting in Jesse's ex.

"Carrie!" Jesse said, astonished.

"Carrie!" Becky said, angry.

"Hello Jess!" Carrie said, then she strolled into the living room and kissed Jesse on the lips but you could see Jesse had no attachment to her any more but he still said,

"Have mercy," you could see it was purely to make Becky jealous. (It worked)

"Daddy, why you kissing that lady," Alex said.

"Come on Nicky, Alex let's take you into the kitchen you lot stay here, come on Deej, Gibbler!" said Stephanie, guiding the boys towards the kitchen.

"Oh, Jess you have kids their adorable! I've missed you Jesse are you sure that we can't get back together," Carrie went on, in the background was Becky holding back her tears.

"Actually, I'm now getting out of a relationship that should of never happened!" Jesse said, tears still in his eyes.

"Oh Jess your crying, it's because your happy to see me isn't it oh Jess!" Carrie said, giving Jess another kiss,

"OI!" Becky said, tears rolling down her cheeks tapping her black hill on the wooden floor

"Hello, you must be Bella!" Carrie said, still arms wrapped round Jesse.


	3. Chapter 3

"Becky," Becky said. she gave Carrie a glare.

"Right sorry, so you two are breaking up?" Carrie asked, hopeful.

"n..."

"Yes!" Jesse said, butting in.

"Its not the final decision Jess," Becky said hoping he would agree.

"pretty much sorted," Jesse said, he was trying to act like it had no affect on him when it so obviously did.

"I, uh, FINE!" Becky said, she was trying to think of something to say but then she just ran out.

"WAIT, BECKY!" Jesse said, he opened the door and called down the street. Tears ran down his face like he was a human waterfall he shut the door and leaned against the wall whilst the tears carried on flowing.

"so where were we," Carrie said she leaned in to kiss him,

"OUT!" Jesse said, tears kept flowing as he pointed to the door. Carrie left sad.

(back up with michelle)

"wow" Michelle said deep in her conversation.

*cries from down stairs are heard*

"oh I have to go," Michelle said.

"what why?" Teddy said over the phone.

"My family is rowing," Michelle answered.

"WHAT? Michelle your family never row, am I boring you?" Teddy asked, shocked and a little angry.

"Thats what I thought and no they really are having a row!" Michelle insisted.

"why lie Michelle?" Teddy asked, hurt.

"I'm not!" Michelle argued, sad.

"First the rules now lies we are just not relationship people, sorry Michelle we don't go out any more," Teddy said, very upset.

"what?" Michelle said, then a long beep at the other side he had hung up.

Upset Michelle slumped down into the kitchen.

(In the kitchen)

When Michelle came into the kitchen Jesse was already drowning his sorrows in ice cream.

"hey uncle Jesse," Michelle sighed, in despaire.

"Hey munchkin," Jesse grumbled, in saddness.

"Rough day?" Michelle asked, upset.

"Yeah, you?" Jesse replied, sad.

"Yes," Michelle moaned.

"What happened?" Jesse asked.

"Me and Teddy broke up!" Michelle cried.

"AHH, thoose are the breaks kid me and Becky did too," Jesse complained.

"So, who was crying so loud?" Michelle asked.

"Nicky and alex, they were both crying I tried to break it to them as nice as I could but it didn't work," Jesse said.

"AWW," Michelle said, sad.

"Yeah, wanna join?" Jesse asked.

"Can I?" Michelle asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Pull up chair" Jesse said, he handed Michelle the other spoon put an extrra cherry on top then they both dug in.

"I love you uncle Jesse!" Michelle said between bites.

"I love you too kid." Jesse said.

"Well atleast we will always have eachover," Jesse said.

Jesse looked at her and she looked at him they both smiled for the first time today and said...

"YOU GOT IT DUDE!" They hugged eachover then continued drowning their sorrows in ice cream.

"Nah, I'm serious no matter how bad things get you always manage to cheer me up atleast for a second." Jesse said. Then they smiled once again and polished off their cherries having a spoon fight to get the biggest one. (to be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

Jesse and Michelle sat there moping with another bowl of ice cream.

"We can't just sit here!" Michelle decided.

"Well what else is there to do?" Jesse asked her.

"We can sort things out!" She said.

"I can tell Becky my true feelings and how I want it her back." Jesse agreed.

"And I can explain to Teddy I wasn't lying." Michelle added.

"You know sometimes I hink your the mature adult around here." Jesse said to Michelle.

"Duh!" Michelle said twisting her head to the side.

"Duh!" Jesse mocked tickling Michelle.

* * *

><p>(In the eveniing in the living room)<p>

Jesse was pacing up and down with the telephone trying to get Becky to answer. Dj, Stephanie and Michelle were all with Nicky and Alex trying to explain the situation.

"So Mummy's gone away?" Nicky asked.

"Well your Dad and Mum had a argument and now your Mum's gone to clar her head." Michelle explained.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" Alex asked.

"Girls!" Nicky sighed as him and Alex walked out of the living room. Once they left the three girls looked at eachover and smiled.

"You good with them." Dj said to Michelle.

"Yeah I know." Michelle said miling.

"Big head." Stephanie said pushing Michelle playfully. They were interrupted by Jesse.

"HELLO! Good you picked up!" Jesse said down the phone.

"Call to brag?!" Beack asked down the phone jesse could hear in her voice she'd been crying.

"No! I called to say I chucked Carrie out she means nothing to me I was trying to make you jealous but instead I lost you. I want you back our life is empty unless we're together with our kids and Danny, Jesse, Joey, Dj, Steph and Michelle. To be honest I don't know why we broke up." Jesse said in such a rush he was out of breath by the end of it.

"Oh Jess," Becky sighed.


End file.
